


Be Gay Do Crime

by AsterStarr



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Gen, Persona 5 Spoilers, also super smash bros is here, chatfic, only a few select characters tho, persona 5 royal spoilers, ren is a dramatic bitch, this is a shitpost mostly, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterStarr/pseuds/AsterStarr
Summary: RemmyMamamia:Sorry Futaba, no skull burning today.VoretabaSuccura:>:/
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Akechi Goro, Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	1. Skulls and Spider-Man

**Be Gay Do Crime**

_**6:25 AM** _

**VoretabaSuccura:** ren

 **VoretabaSuccura:** ren

 **VoretabaSuccura:** ren

 **RemmyMamamia:** What?

 **VoretabaSuccura:** will you burn some skulls with me

 **RemmyMamamia:**...What?

 **VoretabaSuccura:** actually this applies to everyone else too

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** Burning...skulls?

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** I fail to see why we would burn skulls instead of wood.

 **RemmyMamamia:** Where would we get the skulls from?

 **VoretabaSuccura:** amazon, obviously.

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** Um, wouldn’t purchasing skulls be suspicious?

 **VoretabaSuccura:** i can easily hide it.

 **MatotoroKneecaps:** Futaba, please don’t buy skulls online.

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** What, pray tell, sparked this?

 **VoretabaSuccura:** idk just felt like burning stuff ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **VoretabaSuccura:** not everything needs to be deep, inari

 **RemmyMamamia:** But why not wood instead?

 **VoretabaSuccura:** ren. my dude. we’re phantom thieves. we have to put a bit of flair on everything we do.

 **VoretabaSuccura:** i thought you would agree with me on this

 **RemmyMamamia:** What’s that supposed to mean?

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** Well, to be fair Senpai, you do have a tendency to pull the most daring stunts…

 **MatotoroKneecaps:** She’s right, you are a bit reckless.

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** I remember one time you tried to do a quadruple backflip off a shadow.

 **VoretabaSuccura:** lmao yeah your tailcoats got all tangled up.

 **RemmyMamamia:** That was _one_ time.

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** Why are you guys up so early??

 **RyutTheSkoot:** some of us like 2 sleep w/o our phones buzzin

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** Futaba-senpai asked us if we wanted to burn skulls.

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** WHAT

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** Why???

 **VoretabaSuccura:** why not

 **VoretabaSuccura:** also ryuji, just turn off notifications

 **RyutTheSkoot:** nah man i keep forgetting 2 turn them on again

 **VoretabaSuccura:** well, my question still hasn’t been answered

 **HoeruUwumura:** I don’t think Sakura-san would approve of you burning skulls.

 **RemmyMamamia:** He would have my head for sure.

 **VoretabaSuccura:** we’ll just do it in the metaverse then so he’ll never know

 **RyutTheSkoot:** ur just gonna bring bones in mementos??

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** I believe that is the exact opposite of the phrase “Steal your bones”.

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** YUSUKE

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** “Steal your bones”?

 **MatotoroKneecaps:** Could someone enlighten me on what that means?

 **HoeruUwumura:** I’m afraid I don’t know either.

 **RemmyMamamia:** So proud of you Yusuke.

 **RyutTheSkoot:** wait cant we just use the will seeds??

 **VoretabaSuccura:** RYUJI YOU’RE A GENIUS

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** Dont give her ideas!!

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** Sorry for ruining the fun, but shouldn’t we keep the Will Seeds in good condition?

 **MatotoroKneecaps:** Yes, I agree. They’re very useful for Palace explorations.

 **HoeruUwumura:** We wouldn’t want to damage them, especially since Jose upgraded them for us.

 **RemmyMamamia:** Sorry Futaba, no skull burning today.

 **VoretabaSuccura:** >:/

* * *

**Be Gay Do Crime**

_**2:44 PM** _

**RyutTheSkoot:** if a mermaid n a centaur had a baby how would dat work?

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** Well, there is a 25% chance of the baby being a human.

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** And a 25% of it being a seahorse!

 **MatotoroKneecaps:** I'm surprised you guys remembered Punnett squares.

 **RyutTheSkoot:** punnett what now

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** Remember biology class in middle school and the 2x2 grids?

 **RyutTheSkoot:** OH YEAH THE PISS SQUARES

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** The...what?

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** Our teacher was showing how punnett squares works and used peas as an example, which led to Ryuji calling them pea squares then piss squares.

 **MatotoroKneecaps:** That sure is…an unique way to remember things.

 **RyutTheSkoot:** oh wait i have a idea now

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** Oh no.

 **RyutTheSkoot:** _@RemmyMamamia_ yo dude get on

 **RemmyMamamia:** Yes hi, you called?

 **RyutTheSkoot:** can u rename the chat 2 piss squares

 **RemmyMamamia:** Have we finally devolved and went back to making pee jokes?

 **RyutTheSkoot:** yes but scroll up

 **RemmyMamamia:** Middle school you sounds great.

 **RyutTheSkoot:** hell yeah

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** You still owe me for that dolphin~

 **RyutTheSkoot:** oh shuudap!

* * *

**Piss Squares**

_**9:12 PM** _

**GoofTwinkkechi:** Could someone _please_ get Ren to stop moping around.

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** What’s wrong with him?

 **GoofTwinkkechi:** I don’t know, and frankly I do not care either. I just need him to stop crying on the kitchen counter.

 **VoretabaSuccura:** just tell him you’ll get sojiro

 **GoofTwinkkechi:** Hm. That actually worked.

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** Morgana-senpai just told me he’s sad because he lost his Spider-Man costume(?)

 **RyutTheSkoot:** uhhh context?

 **RyutTheSkoot:** also nice 2 see akechi not protestin bout his username

 **GoofTwinkkechi:** I’ve simply decided that it’s better to just accept it rather than wasting time fighting it.

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** Apparently Senpai wanted to dress up as Spider-Man at the upcoming pride parade and perform tricks on the rooftops while handing out buttons.

 **GoofTwinkkechi:** I’m not even surprised.

 **RemmyMamamia:** LISTEN IT WAS GOING TO BE THE COOLEST THING EVER WITH MY GRAPPLING HOOK

 **VoretabaSuccura:** you would get arrested so fast.

 **RemmyMamamia:** Call the cops bitch I know the law.

 **GoofTwinkkechi:** You really don’t.

 **RemmyMamamia:** You wound me Akechi </3

 **GoofTwinkkechi:** If that hurt, then you’re in for a surprise.

 **RemmyMamamia:** I’m always ready for surprises from you~

 **GoofTwinkkechi:** …

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** Um, are those two always like this?

 **RyutTheSkoot:** p much

 **VoretabaSuccura:** you get used to it.

 **RemmyMamamia:** HE JUST LEFT LEBLANC

 **RyutTheSkoot:** u gotta have better flirt skills bro

 **RemmyMamamia:** I absolutely do not want to hear that from you, especially after you left behind the most important thing during the beach trip.

 **RemmyMamamia:** Everyone knows a cat is the best way to pick up girls.

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** Morgana-senpai told me to tell you that he’s not going to be used as a tool to pick up girls.

 **RyutTheSkoot:** it wouldntve worked anyway bro

 **RemmyMamamia:** -_-


	2. A Grain of Shuake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana gets a tablet.

**Piss Squares**

**_7:49 AM_ **

**RemmyMamamia:** FUCK I forgot the paper was due today

 **RyutTheSkoot:** oh shit really

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** Did the deadline sneak up on you?

 **RemmyMamamia:** Sorta.

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** I thought we were the ones doing the sneaking!

 **VoretabaSuccura:** oh how the tables turn.

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** Did you forget because you were too busy hanging out with Akechi?

 **RemmyMamamia:**...Maybe.

 **GoofTwinkkechi:** Do not blame me for not finishing your assignment. It’s your own fault.

 **RemmyMamamia:** Your looks are simply too irresistible~

 **GoofTwinkkechi:** I suppose it’s time for me to find a new cafe.

 **RemmyMamamia:** WAIT NO

 **HoeruUwumura:** Would you like my assistance in any last minute additions?

 **RemmyMamamia:** Thanks, but I think it's hopeless.

 **MatotoroKneecaps:** Ren, you should prioritize your schoolwork first.

 **RemmyMamamia:** Tell that to Ryuji.

 **RyutTheSkoot:** hey!

 **MatotoroKneecaps:** Ryuji, you should prioritize your schoolwork first.

 **RyutTheSkoot:** ugh

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** Luckily for me, Shiho helped me write mine~

 **RyutTheSkoot:** lemme guess u 2 snuggled together with sweets

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** Yep!

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** Aw, you two sound so sweet together!

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** Thanks~💖

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** But you know who's really cute together?

 **VoretabaSuccura:** makoto and haru.

 **RyutTheSkoot:** haru n makoto

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** Haru and Makoto.

 **RemmyMamamia:** Makoto and Haru.

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** Makoto-senpai and Haru-senpai!

 **AnnieTamagotchi:** Yep!!

 **MatotoroKneecaps:** You guys…

 **HoeruUwumura:** Hehe, I appreciate everyone being supportive of us.

 **VoretabaSuccura:** supporting each other is what we do! 

**AnnieTamagotchi:** By the way, where are you Ren?

 **RemmyMamamia:** Currently at the 2nd floor bathrooms, contemplating on pretending to be sick in order to get an extra day to write my paper.

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** I do not think that would be a wise idea.

 **MatotoroKneecaps:** Agreed.

 **RemmyMamamia:** Then please peer pressure me into finishing my project.

 **RyutTheSkoot:** do it or ur straight

 **RemmyMamamia:** I SAID PEER PRESSURE NOT THREATEN

 **GoofTwinkkechi:** Do it and I’ll bring you a reward later tonight.

 **RemmyMamamia:**...Promise?

 **GoofTwinkkechi:** Promise.

 **RemmyMamamia:** I’M ON IT

 **MatotoroKneecaps:** ...Wow. ****

* * *

**Haru Okumura**

**_11:02 AM_ **

**Haru:** Sorry for texting you during class, but could you come to the rooftop during lunch?

 **Ren:** Sure, do you need help with the plants?

 **Haru:** Yes, but I also have a surprise for you!

 **Haru:** Oh, and make sure to bring Mona-chan with you too.

 **Ren:** Got it!

* * *

**Piss Squares**

**_12:32 PM_ **

**< RemmyMamamia has added Morgana>**

**< RemmyMamamia has changed Morgana’s name to Meepgana>**

**Meepgana:** hi

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** Oh?

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** Hello Morgana-senpai!

 **Meepgana:** 👐

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** How did Morgana get added?

 **HoeruUwumura:** I bought a tablet for him! I didn’t want him to feel left out from our group chat.

 **HoeruUwumura:** I thought that a phone would be too hard for Mona-chan to type on, so I tried searching for a moderately sized tablet for him instead.

 **VoretabaSuccura:** that’s just like you, always being so sweet (´∀`)

 **Meepgana:** i agree

 **RemmyMamamia:** Your username is the exact opposite though.

 **VoretabaSuccura:** i have no idea what you’re talking about ヽ(^。^)ノ

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** I still do not understand what it is supposed to mean.

 **VoretabaSuccura:** don’t worry about it

 **RemmyMamamia:** It’s for the best that it stays that way.

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** Are you three on the rooftop?

 **Meepgana:** yea

 **HoeruUwumura:** You can come and join us!

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** I’m coming up right now!

 **RemmyMamamia:** It's really funny watching Mona trying to type.

 **Meepgana:** its haed to do with paws

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** I imagine it would be quite difficult to do so without fingers.

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** By the way Senpai, were you able to complete your paper on time?

 **RemmyMamamia:** Surprisingly, yes.

 **HoeruUwumura:** I suppose Akechi-kun's reward helped motivate him.

 **VoretabaSuccura:** the power of the gays.

 **RemmyMamamia:** Speaking of gay, what are Makoto and the others doing anyways?

 **HoeruUwumura:** Mako-chan is currently working on her student council activities.

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** Ann-senpai is doing a video call with her girlfriend.

 **Meepgana:** i saw ryuji talking witg mishima

 **RemmyMamamia:** Do you guys have any plans for today? I was hoping we could all hang out at Leblanc today.

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** That sounds good, I have no practice today.

 **HoeruUwumura:** I’m free for today!

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** I am available as well.

 **VoretabaSuccura:** nothing lined up for me today!

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** You always don’t.

 **VoretabaSuccura:** can it, Inari!

 **VoretabaSuccura:** oh by the way ren, sojiro said you got a letter.

 **RemmyMamamia:** A letter? From who?

 **VoretabaSuccura:** he didn’t elaborate any further ¯\\_(・レ・)_/¯

 **SushiYogurtzawa:** I’ll make sure the others know we’re meeting up today!

 **Meepgana:** 😃

 **YoinksukeKitKats:** I would enjoy another plate of your cooking, Ren.

 **HoeruUwumura:** If it’s not too much of a bother, I’d also like a cup of coffee.

 **RemmyMamamia:** Anything for my friends~

* * *

**Goro Akechi**

_**12:40 PM** _

**Ren:** Finished my paper, now I'm ready for that reward~

 **Goro:** I did not expect you to actually complete it on time.

 **Goro:** I will have to verify by asking Ann.

 **Ren:** Do you really think I would lie in order to receive a gift from you?

 **Goro:** Yes.

 **Goro:** You very much would.

 **Ren:** :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the letter is? 🤔


	3. Smash Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker gets invited to Super Smash Brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my docs ever since the 2018 Game Awards (which was super hype) and decided to just add it here (^-^)

**Piss Squares**

**_8:05 PM_ **

**< RemmyMamamia has changed the chat name to WE GONNA SMASH SOME BITCHES>**

**AnnieTamagotchi:** Yess!!

**SushiYogurtzawa:** Again, congratulations on getting in, Senpai!!

**YoinksukeKitKats:** This is a monumental event.

**RyutTheSkoot:** i always knew u were amazin bro!

**VoretabaSuccura:** go beat up mario for us!

**HoeruUwumura:** I’m so happy for you Ren!

**MatotoroKneecaps:** I still don’t quite understand, but we’re all proud of you Leader!

**RemmyMamamia:** Thanks guys!!

**GoofTwinkkechi:** Congratulations.

**RemmyMamamia:** What’s this? Goro being proud of me?

**GoofTwinkkechi:** Even I must admit that being invited to a tournament with fighters from different worlds is impressive. 

**Meepgana:** so you do carw about joker

**GoofTwinkkechi:** I’m not devoid of emotions.

**AnnieTamagotchi:** So how is this going to work? Aren’t you going to miss classes?

**RemmyMamamia:** I wish, but they have some weird reality breaking powers that’ll make sure it won’t affect my daily life.

**MatotoroKneecaps:** I feel like we’re not realizing the fact that Ren interacting with people from other worlds is strange.

**HoeruUwumura:** It is weird to think about, but we’ve had experience with other worlds, no?

**VoretabaSuccura:** just don’t put too much thought into it! 

**RyutTheSkoot:** sometimes u just gotta accept things the way they r

**YoinksukeKitKats:** This would be a wonderful opportunity to gain some artistic inspiration in person, but I suppose I must settle with relying on your words, Ren.

**RemmyMamamia:** Actually, they said you guys can come too.

**RyutTheSkoot:** WAT

**AnnieTamagotchi:** Really??

**Meepgana:** it was originelly just me bit then they changed their minds

**HoeruUwumura:** How kind of them to extend the invitation to us!

**SushiYogurtzawa:** Um, are you sure we’ll still be able to continue our regular lives? I wouldn’t want to miss out on practices.

**RemmyMamamia:** Yeah, everytime we return to our world, not a second will have passed.

**MatotoroKneecaps:** We should take this opportunity to broaden our horizons.

**GoofTwinkkechi:** I wouldn’t want to miss the chance of personally seeing Joker fighting.

**VoretabaSuccura:** ha, gay.

**RemmyMamamia:** I’ll gladly put on a good show just for you Goro~

**GoofTwinkkechi:** I take it back.

**RemmyMamamia:** :(

**YoinksukeKitKats:** When will we be leaving? I’ll have to decide on what materials to bring…

**RemmyMamamia:** In a few days, but we can come back anytime if we want.

**RyutTheSkoot:** dude were gonna meet donkey kong

**RyutTheSkoot:** how big do u think he is

**Meepgana:** probably bigger than a normal ape?

**AnnieTamagotchi:** Isn’t he a gorilla?

**SushiYogurtzawa:** Who’s Donkey Kong?

**VoretabaSuccura:** a gorilla with a tie that’s mario’s rival.

**YoinksukeKitKats:** Fascinating.

**HoeruUwumura:** Congratulations again Ren!

**AnnieTamagotchi:** Yeah!! 🎉🎉🎉

**Meepgana: 🎉🎉🎉**

**SushiYogurtzawa:** 🎉🎉🎉

**VoretabaSuccura:** 🎉🎉🎉

**RyutTheSkoot:** 🎉🎉🎉

**YoinksukeKitKats: 🎉🎉🎉**

**GoofTwinkkechi: 🎉**

**RemmyMamamia:** DID YOU JUST USE AN EMOJI??

**RemmyMamamia:** I have been blessed.

**GoofTwinkkechi:** Savor this moment. It’ll never happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep the Smash stuff to a minimum since I want this to be mostly P5 (no promises though).


	4. Oops! More Shuake!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellas is it gay to be attracted to suppressed human thoughts given physical form

**Smash Group Chat**

**_12: 01 PM_ **

**< Joker has changed the chat name to Phantom Thieves>**

**Joker:** How are y’all enjoying the new Smash tablets?

**Mona:** It’s super cool! It can actually understand me for text-to-speech!

**Fox:** The storage capacity on these are unbelievably large…!

**Skull:** just like rens knife now

**Skull:** srsly i swear that thing is huge now

**Crow:** That’s not the only large thing Ren has.

**Noir:** And that is?

**Oracle:** oh no, don’t tell me.

**Crow:** I won’t say anymore on the matter.

**Skull:** then dont bring it up in the first place man

**Skull:** wait its his d*** aint it

**Noir:** Oh.

**Queen:** Ryuji!

**Joker:** No no let him talk.

**Oracle:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Violet:** Um, I’m a bit confused.

**Panther:** They’re talking about his p****

**Panther:** P****

**Panther:** Why is that censored??

**Queen:** It must be because it uses the same text system for all the tablets.

**Skull:** y would it have that n the first place

**Fox:** Have you not seen? There are children here.

**Skull:** oh rite

**Noir:** Those two ice climber twins were adorable!

**Violet:** Agreed! But I wouldn’t want to get smacked by their hammers.

**Oracle:** are we just gonna ignore that akechi commented on ren’s d***?

**Crow:** I never explicitly said anything.

**Mona:** Don’t lie Akechi.

**Joker:** C’mon Crow, be honest~

**Crow:** I will now attempt to make conversation with the yellow dog making coffee.

**Panther:** Well, there he goes.

**Noir:** He must be talking about Isabelle! We had a delightful conversation after the welcoming ceremony.

**Violet:** I think I know who you’re talking about! Her fur looked so fluffy, it was hard to resist petting her!

**Fox:** By the way Ren, when is your first match? I wouldn’t want to miss it.

**Ren:** It’s tomorrow at 10 am against someone named Eleven.

**Queen:** We’ll make sure to cheer you on.

**Skull:** were rootin for ya!

* * *

**Goro Akechi**

**_9:50 AM_ **

**Goro:** Good luck. Don’t disappoint me now.

**Ren:** Thanks~ **❤️**

* * *

**Phantom Thieves**

**_11:21 AM_ **

**Panther:** Ren!! What was that out there??

**Skull:** yeah dude wtf

**Violet:** You were spacing out during that match…

**Crow:** I expected more out of you.

**Joker:** Okay. Goro, don’t get jelly now.

**Crow:** I assure you, I don’t get ‘jelly’.

**Joker:** But that Eleven guy? F****** gorgeous.

**Queen:** That’s...an unexpected answer.

**Fox:** But an understandable one.

**Noir:** Did he also catch your eye Yusuke?

**Fox:** Indeed. He captures the spirit of a legendary hero, and I would love to create a painting of him.

**Oracle:** looks like we got two smitten thieves

**< Oracle has changed Joker’s name to DramaticYearning>**

**DramaticYearning:** Listen...His hair, the way it frames his face…

**Mona:** Ren, we get it. He’s hot.

**Mona:** I’ve listened to you talking about your celebrity crushes back home. I don’t need to hear this again!

**Violet:** This is a normal thing?

**Mona:** Yep.

**Queen:** I still don’t know why you would stand completely still while he was charging up his fireball and unleashed it on you.

**Noir:** It looked painful...

**Skull:** i mean i do the same thing sometimes in the metaverse

**Skull:** some shadows look kinda hot

**DramaticYearning:** Ryuji gets me.

**Panther:** Oh, my god. GUYS!!

**Panther:** Is that why you’re the one needing healing the most?!

**Oracle:** specifically which shadows?

**Skull:** yknow

**Skull:** the hot ones

**Panther:** Ugh

**Fox:** Gabriel and Valkyrie are the first ones that come to mind.

**Panther:** YUSUKE

**Noir:** I personally like Sarasvati myself.

**DramaticYearning:** Noted. I’ll make sure to grab them next time when I’m in the Velvet Room.

**Skull:** bro can u even enter it from here

**DramaticYearning:** I think? I’ll just keep an eye out for a glowing blue jail door.

**Violet:** Don’t you also have some shadow crushes Ann-senpai?

**Panther:** Of course not!!

**Queen:** I’ve seen you stare at Leanan Sidhe though.

**Panther:** **😖**

**Mona:** Don’t tell me Lady Ann got her heart stolen!

**Panther:** ...Samus is also kind of hot...

**Oracle:** she has admitted it!

**< Oracle has changed Panther’s name to LesbianLuxury>**

**LesbianLuxury:** I thought we were talking about Ren’s crush here!

**Fox:** Akechi has been quiet for some time now.

**Oracle:** oh he’s totally jelly.

**< Oracle has changed Crow’s name to JokerPining>**

**JokerPining:** …

**DramaticYearning:** It’s okay Goro, you’ll always be my one true love~

**DramaticYearning:** Come over to the lounge, I’ll serve you some coffee.

**JokerPining:** ...Thank you.

**DramaticYearning:** Although I still stand by that Eleven is very pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be two chats, the one with their real names but goofy will be non-Smash related while the chat with their code names/nicknames will have Smash references.


End file.
